Consciousness
by Gin Ryo no Nari
Summary: Heero and Relena are learning a few things about themselves. Moreso Heero than Relena. Chapter 8, it's been longer than forever. I hope to God My format is correct.
1. The Beginnings of an Interesting Night

Consciousness 1/

Consciousness 1/?

Author: Gin Ryo no Nari

Date of Original Submission to ML: June 6, 2001

Rating: PG, maybe PG13 later (I know nothing about ratings systems—correct me if I'm wrong)

My Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with GW, or any other copyrighted items. Nor do I claim to. I do claim ownership to this story though, it may not be original in plot line, but I like it. Please no sue.

Points for Audience: This is a HeeroXRelena fic, and is centered around them primarily. Other couples at this time DuoXHilde, ZechsXNoin. No others intended at this time in the writing process although possible QuatreXDorthy pairing later. This is about 5 years after the series. G. Pilots and etc. are about 20-21 with the appropriate exceptions (Zechs, Noin…) Mixture of Anime and Manga "history" I've only read so few or seen a few scans of pages, and in the middle of both mediums lies truth. Yeah that's it.

Consciousness 1/? 

Conscious- adj. 1 Awake and aware of one's surroundings and identity. 2a. Aware; knowing. b. Intentional. Courtesy of The Oxford Essential Dictionary. American Edition.

Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was happily sitting in the shadows outside on the wide rail of the white marble balcony. She was content to be watching the interaction and flow of the partygoers, instead of being amongst them. Out of nowhere a wave of dizziness washed over her and she started to tip over backwards. Gravity's pull seemed to be shifting. At one moment it would seem to be below her, then behind her before shifting again to some location out to her side. It was always moving, shifting as quickly as she could pinpoint the direction. Time seemed to slow down but she still could not react quickly enough to save her balance. She fell further backwards, starting to tip off of the rail towards the ground below. She felt her right hand brush against the surface of the rail. By now she was no longer sitting on the rail. She willed herself to grab onto it with all her strength. When she jolted to a stop she felt her elbow and shoulder pop painfully as well as audibly. For what felt like moments she hung suspended over the rail of the balcony, that was probably 25 feet from the ground, by only one hand. She felt sweat start to slick the surface of her palm and her fingers were losing their grip on the smooth marble. She was about to toss up a prayer to whatever God there was to at least keep her from cracking her skull wide open on the ground below, when she felt warmth slip around her arm just past her wrist. 

She opened her eyes to see a hand holding onto her arm. "Let go of the rail and try to grab my arm. I won't let you fall." The voice was very familiar and with her eyes she quickly traced up the hand to the arm up to the face of a very familiar man. She smirked to herself briefly before twisting her arm slightly in his grasp, to her relief she felt the reassuring pull of her fingers on his tuxedo's sleeve. "Now swing your other arm up here and grab my other hand," she must have looked at him curiously because he continued, "I'd dislocate your shoulder if I pulled all of your weight on one arm." She did as she was instructed and managed to swing her left arm up to grab onto his other arm, he then proceeded to pull her up. Once she was standing on the balcony she gave herself a cursory glance and was relieved to see that her dress was undamaged. She would not have to explain how she damaged her dress, which was just bought two days ago, or her little adventure to her brother. Most importantly, she wouldn't have to tell her brother about her "adventure."

She looked into the face of her savior, her "Heero." And for an instant of a second she saw something flash in the dark blue depths of his eyes before it was submerged once more. He seemed to be studying her intently. They were still holding onto each other's arms and Relena noticed that he was lightly stroking the skin there with his thumbs. Unfortunately, in her opinion, he stopped shortly after she realized he was doing it, "Relena, you should be more careful. I know that the grounds security team has explained to you about the dangers of sitting on the rails." He admonished her quietly, "Numerous times," he added with a slight frown. 

"I know Heero, I just forget every once in a while. I'm sorry if you were concerned for my safety," Relena replied with a small smile. She used one of her hands to smooth the skirt of her grayish silver silk dress. Heero Yuy was the only person she knew whose gaze could cause her to squirm and fidget like the schoolgirl that she never really was.

"You gave up your youth before you had a chance to live it, but you need to be careful. --You cannot have the luxury of being carefree as a child --" Heero answered, trying to sound stern but with little success.

"You would understand losing your carefree years to adult responsibilities better than most anyone else on this planet, or the colonies," she replied wryly. Relena knew she had better return to the party inside, but she did want to thank Heero for his actions. For a moment Relena debated ways to thank him in her head before she decided on a course of action. She held onto one of his arms that was still in her grasp, leaned towards the former warrior and brushed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for saving me, Heero," she whispered before she turned back towards the party. She was glad to do so though, with her back to him he could not see the blush that stained her cheeks. She rolled her shoulders back and went back into the ballroom filled with people discussing politics, trade policies and the various foundations and projects that they either supported wholeheartedly or were disgusted beyond reason with.

Heero watched her return to the party, he saw her encounter her brother and sister-in-law and converse with them briefly before heading over to a group of diplomats from the colonies. 'She is too reckless for her own good, and one day I may not be able to get there in time.' Heero shook his head and started to scan the crowd for possible threats to the young diplomat's safety. "Relena, when did I become so preoccupied with your safety?" Heero muttered quietly to himself. "Was it during Operation Meteor or during the Barton Coup d'etat?" He moved out of the shadows towards the rail that unofficially separated the balcony from the ballroom. 'No, it happened between those two events. It happened slowly, starting when Relena had lost her position as "Queen of the World," and was summarily discarded by Romefeller, when she was reported as being on board Libra.' The conversation in Heero's head continued on for a few moments as he continued to scan the crowd for threats. 

Relena smiled to herself as she saw her brother and sister-in-law at the outskirts of the crowd. "Hello Millardo, Lucretzia," she bowed her head slightly in greeting. "So have any of the diplomats tried to talk either of you into anything? I know you have both accepted your commission at the Preventers, while you're here. At least while some of you are able," she said while looking at her sister-in-law.

"Ok, Relena, who told you our plans? Not very many people know." Lucretzia looked at the woman she considered to be her own little sister with a mixture of surprise and happiness on her face.

"It was Lady Une. She thought I already knew, since you were going to be staying here with me at the palace --that and why else would you two leave after what has been a very successful first three years on Mars?"

" Yes --well we are scheduled to meet with a Doctor a week from now to see how we should proceed." Millardo answered.

Relena saw a small group of dignitaries from the colonies enter the room. "I'm very sorry. I hate to do this, but I need to greet the colony dignitaries. Promise me that we will get together tonight in the kitchen for cookies and talk after this party is over." Relena begged.

"Of course we will, besides you do have your duties to attend to. We will see you later tonight." Lucretzia replied, as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Relena whispered as she plastered on her diplomatic smile.

to be continued

*******


	2. Friends and Vanishing Girls

Consciousness 2/

Consciousness 2/?

Standard Disclaimers

Thank you," Relena whispered as she plastered on her diplomatic smile. 

*******

Relena walked over to the table of diplomats and greeted them with all the grace and poise of the Princess that she was, in lineage if not in title. She conversed with them politely; careful to avoid subjects that might start an argument between different colony representatives. Unfortunately, in Relena's opinion, the representatives were all males of high office on the colonies they represented. She had hoped that there might have been more women or members of lower class elected to office, to represent another segment of colony life, in the last election. However, the diplomats were not why Relena accepted the position as Vice-Foreign Minister, and she loved what was at the heart of her job. The nights she was able to get sleep, she slept better knowing that she had at least tried to make life better for humanity. At least that was what she kept telling herself. 

In the beginning it was true; for the first two or so years things had run so smoothly, people still remembered the wars vividly. They remembered the meaning behind those battles. But now, four years after the Mariemaia incident everyone seemed to be a bit more complacent and more intent on the success of their community or colony and less concerned about how their neighbors were. Also on the political end, red tape and bureaucracy had slowed things down. Everything had to conform to a hundred different, and sometimes conflicting, codes. The paperwork had to be carefully worded to conform to the demands of politics and not change the intent or ability of the projects, agencies, foundations, etc. That was what wore down Relena, but being as skilled as she was in diplomacy, you couldn't tell it very easily. 

The blue eyes that watched over her from across the room could see the signs though. He could see the tense muscles in her back, shoulders and neck. Her eyes that had once seemed to glow with their own light, perhaps from that inner optimism and faith in humanity, had dulled some. Her voice had gotten a little flat, losing that hidden sparkle of laughter. Finally, while she was never golden skinned, she always had a little color, now her skin had taken a pallor to it perhaps from staying indoors most of the time now.

Heero removed his gaze from her frame and surveyed the small crowd around her before scanning the ballroom once more for and suspicious activity or behavior. He could hear Duo approaching him. As loud as the braided man could be, you would never expect that he would be good at covert operations, but then again you wouldn't expect him to be a soldier either.

"Hey Heero." Duo greeted as he approached. "So have you found any assassins yet," he queried once he was in close enough range to speak in a normal tone of voice. Duo was tugging on his dark blue bow tie; which matched the under-vest of his tuxedo. 

"Not yet," he replied softly.

"I've got a great idea for a way to spot assassins!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Really," Heero replied waiting for some insane idea from the American.

"Yeah. Ask Relena to dance. There will be plenty of daggers being thrown across the room and that way you can keep an eye on her too." Duo finished with a smile.

"I'm not an escort Duo and she has been asked several times tonight already." Heero answered with a deadpan statement. "I'm here to protect Relena."

"Yeah, I noticed that she needed a little rescuing on the balcony a little while ago. What was that about?"

"She just got a little dizzy. She hasn't been getting enough sleep, and she hasn't been eating right the past couple of weeks," he replied while focusing on a possible target. He filed the person away in his brain for further observation, and continued his survey. "I told the head of palace security to do something about the rails but he doesn't see my point as valid. --I think I really pissed him off that time I had you, Trowa and Wufei break-in with me to test the security grid."

"Heero, --Buddy you really need to find something you can call a life. --Outside "I'm Mr. Bodyguard" man." Duo commented as he lightly slapped Heero on the back. That little maneuver won him a death glare from the Japanese man.

There were times when Heero wondered why he had come to think of the American as his "friend." This was definitely one of them. Heero was not the same mission oriented person he had been when he had piloted a gundam five, even four years ago; but he still liked to keep his private life and private thoughts to himself. He knew where this conversation would head if he didn't end it soon, preferably now. The best way to do that was… "Duo isn't that Hilde over there? She seems to have quite the crowd of men listening to her." Heero gestured to the table, about 43 feet from where they stood, where the dark-haired woman was sitting, happily chatting to six or seven young men in tuxedos. 

He hoped it made Duo a bit paranoid. A scowl passed over Duo's face, briefly, when he realized that he had been out-maneuvered. Mission accomplished. "Thank you Heero," Duo said with a smirk, "I'll catch up with you later." He then left to make an appearance by his fiancée to make sure she wasn't flirting with the other men, too much.

Heero watched the former pilot stop to grab two flutes of the champagne and go over to the young woman and promptly kiss her on the top of her head after putting the glasses on the table. When Heero turned his head to where Relena had been, she was no longer there. He then started looking for both her and the target he had spotted earlier. The target, in a black duster, was still in plain sight, sitting at a table sipping champagne. Heero left the balcony and headed towards the main staircase hoping the extra eight feet of elevation would help him find Relena but she was no where to be seen in the ballroom. He forced himself to fight the feeling that sat like lead in his stomach, he hadn't felt a panic like it in many years. Not since an early assignment to demolish a base on the colonies, the one that had destroyed a few buildings on accident, and killed several families. He went back out on the balcony and looked around the grounds. She was not out in the open garden, where about 20 of the guests were, nor was she walking by the palace walls. Then he saw a figure with dark-gold hair and a long gray gown start to head into the garden maze. While it was possible that the person he had seen could have been a decoy, he had to go out just incase it was Relena.

Heero got over the rail of the balcony and, holding onto the old, thick covering of ivy on the wall and using the uneven cut-stone of the masonry to bear his weight, climbed about 10 feet down the wall. From that height he easily jumped to the ground 15 feet below him and made his way to the maze entrance. She had a head start but if it was Relena he knew where she was headed.

to be continued…

*******


	3. Conversation Amongst the Flowers

Consciousness 3/

Consciousness 3/?

Standard Disclaimer

She had a head start but if it was Relena he knew where she was headed.

*******

Relena was feeling much too old tonight. She thought back to before, before trade negotiations depended on her stamp of approval, before new colonizing projects needed her mediation on their behalf, before men, women and children listened with keen ears to her speeches and before the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. She looked up at the stars; she could see at least two of the colonies floating in the silence. Just a little higher in the sky and to her left the half moon was glowing brightly. The stars were out but only some of the brightest were visible due to the light coming from the windows of the ballroom and the exterior lights. When she would come out here, normally twice, if not three times as many stars were visible. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly hoping it would take part of her stress with it. In the silence that had wrapped itself around her she heard someone else breathing, she tensed up on the carved cherry bench she sat on. 'Well if it's an attacker, they already know I'm here, and if it's Heero --If it's Heero, he'll be shocked but he will at least come out.' "Heero," she said softly, only silence answered. 

"Heero!" Her voice sounded very loud to her ears, but to her relief he stepped out from behind a maze wall.

Heero heard Relena take a deep breath and exhale before it became very silent. After a moment he thought he heard her say his name. Perhaps five seconds passed and she called his name rather loudly. He stepped out from his hiding place and saw her sitting on her favorite bench. She smiled tightly at him before she closed her eyes and let her face relax to a frown. "You called?" Heero attempted wryly.

"No, just confirming..." She opened her eyes again, "Since you're out here, would you like to join me?" Heero noticed there was a tone of weariness in her voice that had not been present in it about a half-hour ago. What had happened with those diplomats? He sat down at the other end of the bench; her behavior was making him a little nervous. 

For a little while silence filled the air, Heero was going to ask Relena a question but she turned to face him and looked at him intently. "Heero, what has this "peaceful" world given you?" Relena's voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

Heero sat and thought about what she was asking before he replied, "It has given me comfort." He looked at her questioning statement, "The innocent have little to fear, they are safe from danger."

"But Heero--What do you have? What is yours thanks to this peace that you fought so hard to create--." He didn't hear her finish in a whisper, "the peace that I've sold my dreams to maintain," in the thick silence. "You said, in the Barton Fortress that you didn't want to kill anyone ever again. Yet --you are a Preventer now."

Heero could tell she was starting to feel frustrated. "My main assignment is protecting you."

Relena was becoming angry with the man sitting next to her. "But you can't always protect me without killing someone --and I'm not even your primary assignment, I'm secondary. Intelligence gathering and infiltration are your primary assignments. When you are sent to-" 

"Relena. One. I spend more time making sure you are safe. And we capture most attackers without killing them. Two. I've done remote intelligence gathering, since I've become your guard. All together that means I don't hurt anyone unless they are a threat to you or they capture me." He noticed her aqua blue eyes were starting to shimmer with angry tears. "Relena I prefer not to fight. It helps me to move on. To move beyond the pilot I was five years ago. This work --If I hurt someone, if I kill someone-- it is because there is no other choice left. I prevent the people from destroying the peace you have achieved and maintained." 

By now Relena was shaking due to a mixture of frustration and emotional pain. Heero took his tuxedo coat off and placed it over her shoulders before turning her face to his. "Heero," Relena whispered, "what is the logic behind trying to destroy something that so many people want?" Her voice sounded so tired. "Why is it, that there are so few who can maintain that which everyone wants? And why is it so easy for those who want to rule as a dictatorship and take it all away--why is it so easy for them to foul everything up?"

Heero didn't know what to say and her eyes seemed to be begging him for an answer. "I don't know. I've seen what power does to people, I've seen the lust for it suck the humanity from them and leave them as shells of what they were. --A long time ago there was a saying that those best suited to rule were those who desired it the least. Maybe that is why it is so hard to maintain and protect it." 

Relena looked at the young man before her, he had always been honest with her, he gave her no false hope but he did provide insight that she wouldn't have any other way. She also realized that, in his own little way he was trying to cheer her up. She had come to realize, in the almost four years he had been her guard, that when she was at her most frustrated he had started to lend an ear. "Thank you Heero," she thought she heard the soft strains of music floating on the wind. Halfway joking and trying to lighten the mood she smiled at Heero as she stood up, "I don't suppose you would want to dance one dance before I have to go back to my duties at the party?" She smiled one more time before heading back towards the palace.

'Ask Relena to dance…' Duo's voice echoed in his memory. Heero stood and reached out grabbing her hand and easily pulling her back towards him. "What you really mean is you don't want to go back to the political double speak." He put a hand on her back and brought the hand holding hers closer to them as they danced. "I'll be kind to you this time and help you procrastinate doing the inevitable." 

Relena gave him a curious look, "Since when did you start to develop a sense of humor Mr. Yuy?" She raised an eyebrow, when she leaned away from him she gave him a suspicious look, "Or are you some sort of imposter?"

Heero glared at her, "I'll kill you," he said softly. 

Relena started to giggle, "That's what all the assassins say," he glared at her again, "but I guess only one man can say it the way you do. So I guess I'm safe."

Heero's mind quickly interpreted her response two ways, '1. She's safe because I'm her bodyguard and I'll protect her, 2. She's safe because I wouldn't kill her.' Relena took in his statement and smiled again.

to be continued…

*******


	4. A Moment and Politics

Consciousness 4/

Consciousness 4/?

I'm about $10,000 dollars in debt with college loans and taking out loans for another year and a half. I'm barely able to afford my apartment with my roommate. If you really can't figure out what I'm saying -- I'M BROKE!!! No Money, Bread, Clams, Greenbacks, Dough, Moolah. College Student! And if that's not bad enough I don't own Heero or Relena or any other nouns from G.W.

Relena took in his statement and smiled again.

*******

The night was quickly growing cooler, and even with Heero's jacket on Relena still felt chilled, not to mention slightly guilty of depriving him of extra warmth. Even so, his hand on her back and the one encasing her own were both warm. Dancing with him also reminded her of how much taller he was now. At five-feet ten-inches, he towered over her five-feet and five-inches; he had definitely hit a growth spurt in the last three years. She rested a cheek on his shoulder and watched the light coming from the palace and the garden maze around them.

Heero rested his cheek on her head and was mildly distracted from keeping his eyes and ears open to threats by the pleasant thoughts resting in his mind. Relena's smaller form was, very simply, nice to hold. He knew that they couldn't stay outside much longer though. Relena had already been out for at least half an hour, but oh how he did not look forward to relinquishing his hold on her. He felt her squeeze the hand that was holding hers and he turned his gaze to her face, which she had turned towards him.

"Heero," she nearly whispered, "how long have I been out here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"If you don't mind then, I would like to stay out here for another ten or fifteen. I know it is rude of me --but it is just so hot in there, and crowded --and busy," she replied as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

Heero nodded slightly before resting his cheek back on the top of her head. He smiled wistfully and for a moment tightened the arm around her waist before letting it relax back to its previous state. He began to think of how the young woman in his arms had affected his life. She somehow "taught" him to relax around others, although he admitted he was much more relaxed and comfortable when it was just he and she. There was also something about her that allowed him to express his emotions openly. Well most of them anyway. He drew the line at crying. Nope. No crying for Heero. He was a grown man after all, and real men don't cry. An unexpected result of being around her though, was the over-protectiveness that had developed over a brief course of time. But thoughts along that line led to ideas that were still a bit uncomfortable to the twenty-one year old. The ideas were not unpleasant, but they were different from the familiar, the expected, and in their own light a bit frightening. On that note Heero turned his attention fully outward, toward protecting the 'beautiful' Vice-Foreign Minister. 

Relena was thinking of how she should deal with some problems the dignitaries had presented to her just before she had come outside for some "fresh air." L-4 wanted some of the new hydroponics equipment that had just been developed by the Indonesian region on Earth. The problem, as she was told by the colonists, was that the diplomat from that region had denied them any such usage of the equipment. Of course earlier in the week, the aforementioned diplomat had complained to her that the colonists were demanding an unreasonable amount of equipment and that the scientists had not even received approval to manufacture, market and retail said equipment. It was still in the safety and productivity confirming stages. Just thinking about the obvious lack of communication drove her crazy, but neither party was willing to hear the other out any further. And of course, if there was any sort of problem, be it something as petty as a minor disagreement about payment for earth based construction crews working on a colony to something as major as threats of war on the Earth, they all came to her. There were times when she really wondered if the Foreign Minister truly existed, or if he was simply a random person who conferred with her through e-mail. 

She turned her head more into Heero's shoulder and she remembered where she was and who she was with and felt happy. While she no longer carried the early teenaged desire for a cliched romance with him, she did know that she truly loved him. It was not tainted by lust as some had speculated. Of course she didn't deny to herself that she wanted Heero physically at some level, but if he was happy that was what she wanted the most for him. She had come to the realization that she wanted more for him than from him about a year and a half ago, and she had come to believe that it was the truest and most pure form of Love. After that realization she understood that she had loved many people and she in turn had also been truly loved by a number of people.

She felt a hand squeeze her arm and she looked up at Heero's face. "Is it time already," she queried softly with a slight tone of disappointment. He nodded his head once and one of his unruly locks passed over his eyes before returning to its natural position.

"I'll escort you back inside. You ready?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. He felt bad having to take her back to the diplomats with their personal agendas.

Relena placed a cool hand on his cheek tenderly and looked him in the eyes, "I have no choice." She smiled sadly before she slid her arm under his offered arm and they went back to the golden glow of the ballroom.

They had just barely entered the ballroom and Heero was going to tell her some important information when a woman, of apparent upper-class heritage and her group approached the pair. "Pardon me Madam Vice-Foreign Minister, we were just discussing the Preventers agency and we were hoping to learn your opinion on them." The woman speaking had blonde shoulder length hair and a thin, pointed nose upturned slightly at the end. She was a bit heavy-set and wearing a green velvet dress. "I believe that they are a waste of government money. I've met some of their operatives and they treated me quite rudely when I asked for their assistance on some private matters." She turned her nose up, "What do you think?"

Relena had neutral statement on her exterior, but inside some part of her wanted to simply throttle the self-important rich woman. Keeping her anger in check she forced a smile onto her face, a smile that Heero standing next to her recognized immediately as not a good sign. "I am a very staunch supporter of the Preventer Agency. Perhaps Agent Yuy could offer some insight on this topic." She shifted her gaze to the man standing next to her.

At first Heero was shocked that she controlled herself so well, then he realized she had passed the conversation on to him. "The guidelines set up by the ESUN Government state that 'The Preventers Agency is to monitor and control threats to the peace between the Earth and Colonies.'" While he spoke he scanned the crowd looking for his earlier target, who was still in clear sight. "Many people with political "ties" request our assistance with things that are in no way related to our operating guidelines, which is why many of the old public offices still operate, such as constables or police and agencies like the FBI and Scotland Yard. Those offices and agencies operate for the good of the communities they serve. The Preventers are not a private agency out for hire to the rich." By this time a small crowd had gathered, some simply turned their noses up and left, as the woman who had started the discussion did, and others clapped at the end of Heero's brief speech. 

After a few moments and the crowd had begun to disperse Heero pulled Relena away from the crowd and moved her over to a corner of the room. He spoke softly to her, "Relena, I've spotted a possible assassin already tonight. The gentleman with the black duster and shoulder length gray hair. He will be questioned. So if I leave --be careful."

"Miss. Relena," a familiar voice called from behind Heero's shoulder, he looked over his shoulder to see Quatre approaching them. He turned back to Relena, who nodded her understanding to their conversation. "Hi Heero! I'm not interrupting --am I?" Quatre smiled at the pair.

"No Quatre." Heero stepped to the side as Quatre approached.

"I was curious if you would be interested in dancing Miss. Relena?"

"Certainly Quatre, I haven't been on the ballroom floor all night," Relena replied as she moved toward the blonde-haired man. Heero watched as the pair moved onto the floor and he felt the rise of jealousy in his mind as he saw Quatre put his arm around Relena when they started to dance. 

He quickly squelched the feeling though and went to find Wufei when he saw Trowa, and Duo of all people escorting the suspect in his general direction. How they knew that he wanted the man, he could not begin to guess. Maybe Quatre had something to do with it, the young Arabian had an odd sort of gift and the timing would was almost too good to be coincidental Continuing on with a slightly altered plan Heero found Wufei on the other side of the staircase, not too far from where he was, and moved to the Chinese man. "Wufei, would you be interested in helping me with an interrogation?"

Wufei nodded and at that moment Trowa and Duo brought the man in the duster out from the crowd. Heero nodded and gestured with his hand for them to continue searching the crowd as he pulled out his side arm and kept it on the suspect as he and Wufei grabbed an arm. As the three left the ballroom another figure that had gone unnoticed began their preparations.

to be continued…

*******


	5. A Dance With Quatre

Consciousness 5/

Consciousness 5/?

Standard disclaimers, I own nothing but the plot and maybe the bad guys if they are original.

For those with sensitive ears, there is a cuss word present in this part.

As the three left the ballroom another figure that had gone unnoticed began their preparations.

*******

Quatre and Relena danced for ten minutes or so, discussing their recent activities, such as the meetings they had attended and other friendly chit chat. "Quatre, how is your family's business? I've meant to come by to see you when I'm on your colony, but I never have the time. Is everything running smoothly, I had heard for a while that there were some problems with your mining facility."

"It's doing fine, since you ask. There were some problems with the housing on one of the asteroids; the exterior door seals weren't sealing all the way. But everything's working smoothly now. Katina, one of my oldest sisters, and Laria, the next to youngest, are managing the company while I'm here on Earth for talks and conferences." He smiled kindly at Relena, "How have you been? You are always going somewhere according to the colony news. Have you had any down time in the past four months?"

Relena chuckled softly, "I think I forget what down time is. Actually Heero, of all people, has been trying to convince me to take off for the past week. I can't take off though. Peace is a thread from a spider's web, one must handle it carefully and tread lightly upon it, or else it shall be destroyed." She looked up to his face and saw him watching her seriously, "What Quatre? You're plotting something --aren't you?"

"Miss Relena, I was simply thinking that, should you have the time in your schedule, you should come to visit for a few days. You could just "hang out" and be yourself. --You know, like normal people our age would. You wouldn't be Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlian, Duchess* Peacecraft, or the Former Queen Peacecraft, you'd be Relena, twenty-one year old woman looking for a good time." The green eyed Arabian smiled at her mischievously.

"That does sound very interesting. I think that could be arranged, but not until the end of the month." She smiled at the thought of taking a vacation, if only for a few days. Quatre had gone quiet and when she looked up at the, five-foot eight, man she noticed that he seemed to be paying attention to something. She followed his gaze to the stairway leading to the upper interior balcony. She was in time to see Wufei rushing up the stairs with his gun drawn.

"Relena, I think you should get down, or I should get you to…"At that moment a brown-haired figure pushed through the slight crowd surrounding them. The figure pushed Quatre down and pulled Relena under it as it fell to the ground, at the same time there were gunshots fired. The crowd panicked; due to their self-preservation instinct many ducked and hid behind other people or tables and columns. The various bodyguards throughout the room had crouched and drawn their side arms, but by now the action was over and, with the exception of a few panicked voices crying or asking questions of those around them, there was silence.

Earlier in a secure room in the Palace

Heero and Wufei were having a tough time with the interrogation. At least they were until Wufei grabbed his Katana. Relena allowed him to keep it at the palace for when he was there and wished to practice and meditate. Wufei quickly threatened to cut the man's body parts off starting with his right hand, if he didn't start talking. The Katana was a centimeter away from removing the man's hand when he started talking about another assassin present in the balcony.

Heero and Wufei left the man manacled and closely guarded by three other Preventers who were on security detail. Heero told Wufei to take care of the assassin and he would get to Relena. Once they were in the ballroom they split up, Heero found Relena close to his position thankfully and went to intercept her. On his way he saw Trowa, in the shadows of a column, pull out his weapon, 'Shit!' He pushed through the crowd; he had to get to her. 'Quatre get her out of the way.' He finally saw them; he pushed Quatre down and pulled Relena closer to himself. He heard three rounds fired and felt a burning sensation brush along his bicep as he fell with Relena in his grasp. He looked at her face and saw her scrunch her eyes closed and noticed her nose wrinkling in the process. His eyes closed involuntarily just before they hit the hard, marbleized floor, but he still heard the thunk of Relena hitting the floor hard.

Relena felt herself being pulled to someone harshly and she saw Quatre being pushed down, she knew instantly that it was Heero who had grabbed her to protect her. She heard gunfire and felt a slight burning along the outside of her upper arm. She closed her eyes tightly as she waited to hit the floor. She knew it couldn't possibly be as far to the floor as it felt, but she hadn't hit the floor-. The wind was promptly knocked out of her at impact and further crushed from her lungs as Heero fell onto her, but she didn't have time to register that sensation as she simultaneously felt an explosion in the back of her head and saw a great flash of white.

To be continued…

*******

*I'm working from the theory that while Milliardo is the recognized as the heir to the Peacecraft throne, he feels inadequate to rule. However, under ESUN there is no ruling sovereignty, so he wouldn't rule as either a figurehead or actual king anyway. 


	6. Injuries and Mood Swings

Consciousness 6/

Consciousness 6/?

Gin Ryo no Nari

Standard Disclaimers

The wind was promptly knocked out of her at impact and further crushed from her lungs as Heero fell onto her, but she didn't have time to register that sensation as she simultaneously felt an explosion in the back of her head and saw a great flash of white.

*******

Heero quickly glanced around.He saw Quatre sitting up from the spot where he had landed.Trowa was putting his weapon that he had fired back into the holster.Duo was moving out from behind a pillar also holstering his drawn weapon and Hilde was behind him holding his hand.Up in the balcony Wufei was standing, presumably, over the assassin with his weapon drawn.He moved from his protective tackle and saw that Relena was very still.He was about to check her pulse when she took a deep shaky breath and opened her eyes.

Relena's chest hurt badly, had she stopped breathing?'Why can't I breathe?'All of a sudden her lungs filled with air, much to her relief, and she forced herself to open her eyes.She was greeted with a fuzzy image that she presumed to be Heero, her vision cleared quickly and she saw that she was correct in her assumption."Heero-- is anyone hurt?"She looked him over casually and saw a red stain slowly spreading down his arm, "I see you are." She sat up and felt a wave of dizziness.Heero reached out to help her, she cringed as he lightly brushed over her arm, which had minor scraping on it from the close call with the bullet.

"No one else seems to be injured, I think the bullet must have gone through the window."He gestured to the window near them."Now, Relena, how many fingers am I holding up," he queried as he held up three.

"Two," Heero's eyes filled with concern, "two fingers--and your thumb." Relena finished with a smirk that changed into a wince when her head began to throb again."Now let me see your arm," she reached out and felt a burning in her arm that quickly reminded her of her injury and she dropped it to her side.

"I think we should go see Sally," he stood and then helped Relena to her feet and kept an arm secured around her to aid her balance.Heero turned his attention to Quatre who was now standing up, " Quatre pass on instructions to the others.Tell Trowa to continue to sweep for any other problems we may have missed and tell Duo to help Wufei with the prisoner and you can manage the crowd, if you're feeling up to it."

Quatre smiled at Heero, "Not a problem I can handle it.But--it's kind of evil what you are doing to Wufei."

Heero simply smirked before heading off with Relena.He pushed easily through the crowd and found Sally Po and together the three of them went to the medical lab of the palace. 

Quatre moved to the balcony stairway where the other three pilots and the prisoner, who had been rendered unconscious and was wearing a sort of hood, had congregated. "Well Winner is here, so Yuy must be with the woman," Wufei said.

'Maybe he does deserve it,' Quatre thought.

"Quatre, are Relena and Soldier Boy ok?" Duo asked.

"Yes, They both have minor scrapes from the bullet, but I think they are ok otherwise.Now, I've been asked to give you three instructions. Duo, you are to go with Wufei to take care of the prisoner."

"Injustice! Why must it be Maxwell?"

"Heero's orders.He wants Trowa to continue a sweep for any other problems and I am supposed to do crowd control."

"Fine." Wufei muttered, "Come on Maxwell and don't talk!"

"What's the matter Wu-fie?Don't you like me?"Duo queried as the pair each grabbed an arm of the prisoner and proceeded to drag him down the hallway next to the balcony stairway.

A "Shut up Maxwell," could be heard faintly echoing down the hallway. 

In the Medical Lab in the Palace

Sally was shining a light in Relena's eyes, "Relena, did you black out at anytime?"

"No Sally.No blackouts, no spots, no lights," 'Liar,' "I just got the wind knocked out of me, hit my head really hard and was grazed by a bullet.I'm a little bit banged up but I'm fine, just set me up with an ice-pack and an aspirin or two and I'll be good as new in a few days."

Sally narrowed her eyes in skepticism, "Ok, if you say so.I'll have to get an ice-pack from the kitchen though, the ones that are supposed to be in here are missing."Sally went to the sink and filled a small glass with water and went to a cabinet drawer and fished out a couple of painkillers.She handed the items to the younger woman and cleaned her scrape with an alcohol swab and put an antibiotic and a band-aid over the minor injury.Sally then went to Heero and began to clean his arm, the wound was a bit deeper than Relena's had been but it was still just a minor gash.

Sally spoke softly to Heero, "Be aware of any odd behavior or mood swings on Relena's part.It is possible that she has a concussion"

"Sally, I swear I'm fine," Relena responded, "I wish everyone would just stop fawning over me. I'm not a delicate flower who'll wilt if I get stepped on.I'm human. I'm resilient," She continued exasperatedly.

"Relena, you are important to the human race, so you must be protected and "fawned" over when you're injured."Heero replied sounding as calm as ever.

"Thank you Heero for reminding me that I'm nothing but a figurehead.Thank you for showing you care," she replied sarcastically heading towards the door of the room.

"This would be the mood swing I was talking about," Sally muttered to herself.

"Relena, I'm sorry--but you've got to understand that the people look to you for guidance."He stood up, "at least let me walk with you to your room."'There could be other assassins and I don't want anything else to happen to you.'"You may lose your balance again."

Relena knew she was behaving oddly and she didn't know why and it frightened her.Her temper, however, was calmed with Heero's apology.She couldn't explain it but something inside of her softened instantly at his words. "Fine Heero," she replied, her voice losing some of the edge that it had just moments ago.

Heero walked over to the chair close to him and grabbed his coat from it.The same coat that Relena had worn just a short time ago he realized when he put it on and smelled Relena's perfume faintly.He hurried over to the door where the young woman stood, he took her arm and together they left the Medical Lab to go to her suite.

The pair walked through the wing that everyone lived and played in.The "Family Wing" as Duo had dubbed it once several years ago.It was a fitting term for it though, Relena lived in this wing, although up a flight of stairs, Milliardo and Lucretzia had a suite on the floor they were passing through now.Oddly enough each of the pilots and several of the girls had rooms in this wing, even though in some cases she saw them only 2 or 3 times a year, Relena thought it only appropriate since they were the people nearest to her heart.This wing was her mental and emotional refuge from her work and she offered it to those who helped to bring the gift of peace to humanity as her way of thanking them.

Heero watched Relena as they started up the stairs to the floor where Dorothy, Sally, Pagan and their suites were.Relena seemed to be ok, but there was something a little off that he couldn't put his finger on.She was being unusually quiet he noted.He paused to look around for any signs of intruders into this part of the palace but he didn't see anything so he decided it must have been the extra adrenaline in his system.He easily caught up to her towards the top of the staircase.

Usually Relena would have broken the silence between them but she remained silent as she thought about this attempt on her life.After a few minutes of silence, "Heero--," she said softly, the pair started down the corridor towards her suite.

'Finally,' "Yeah Relena."

"Did your first suspect tell you who sent them?"

"He said he and his partner were freelance.They were contacted by a stranger, who paid them cash to 'drop you.'"

"Who took out the assassin?"Relena asked softly.

"Trowa.I saw him trying to get the assassin in his sights before I reached you."They stopped in front of Relena's door and Heero looked her in the eyes for the first time since they had left the Med. lab.She looked so worried, "Relena I will protect you.You believe me, right?"Her expression turned to sorrow as he spoke and she looked away from him.

"Heero I would never doubt you."She stumbled for words, "But I--," she looked into his eyes again and she felt so confused.Her line of thought was lost to her subconscious in her confusion, "Heero--I--I don't remember what I was saying."

"Relena are you alright?"Heero grabbed her uninjured arm gently and pulled her a little closer to him.

She swallowed, "Yes, I just lost my train of thought that's all."She smiled weakly at him, "It's been a rough night.I think I need to go to bed shortly."Heero let go of her arm and put himself between her and the door as he cracked the door open and listened for any peculiar noises.He opened the door further and pulled Relena in behind him as he flicked a light switch on.It was clear.Heero proceeded to check under her bed, on the balcony, in the closet and the adjoining bathroom before he was satisfied that it was clear.

While he searched her suite Relena went to her drawer and grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and her black silk robe.She saw the Japanese man go into her bathroom and snickered to herself as she heard him make an indescribable sound.She had forgotten that she had washed a few of her unmentionables-namely her bras. She didn't want the house servants to do her laundry after all, and they had been left to drip dry in her bathroom.She moved to the bathroom door as the man emerged with a faint tinge of red staining his cheeks.

"You could have warned me about that," he muttered just before a knock was heard on the bedroom door.He looked at her curiously and she shrugged her shoulders.He removed his weapon from it's holster and aimed it at the door, "Come in."

Sally opened the door, "I'm unarmed, with the exception of an ice-pack."She peeked her head in and then held out an ice-pack, "See Heero," she said with a smile.He ignored her jabs at his paranoia and she handed the ice-pack to Relena, "Here you go princess."Relena rolled her eyes at the comment before going towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Sal," she said before closing the door.

"Sally," The blondish woman turned to Heero, "I want someway to contact you ASAP if something happens to Relena.I know you're just down the hall…" Heero trailed off, but Sally understood his motivation.

She gave him a wrist communicator she had in her pocket, "I thought you might.This one is keyed to mine so you won't have to do anything but push the 'open line' button."

"Thanks Sally."The woman simply nodded in return as she left the room.Heero decided to guard Relena's room as a precaution, so he took up residence in a chair near her bed.

Meanwhile Relena tried to enjoy her nice hot bath.She soaked in the tub for fifteen whole minutes, with an icepack on her head, when she couldn't stand it anymore; she wasn't used to having time to relax at night.She toweled off, wrapped her hair up in a towel and grabbed her pajamas to put on.It was then that she noticed what she had grabbed-a navy blue silky nightgown, she blushed at the thought of Heero seeing her in it. 'Oh well, maybe he won't be in my room. --Yeah right.' "Well at least I grabbed my robe--although it's not much better."She put on her nightgown and slid her robe on over it.She took her hair down and combed it out before she finished the rest of her nightly routine.

When Heero heard the door open he looked up and momentarily lost his breath.Relena looked stunning, her robe seemed to frame her body and draw attention to her physical assets.Heero's mind managed to regain control before he embarrassed himself and he stood up."So how was the bath?" 'Stupid Idiot!'Maybe his brain wasn't working."Are you relaxed now?"

Relena noticed he was fumbling for words, 'This is a nice change,' she smiled."Yes."However, when he approached her, she panicked and stood frozen in her place, 'Is this what a deer trapped by headlights feels like?'

"How is your arm," he queried softly, stopping only a short distance from her.

"Not so bad.It stings a little but isn't bleeding now," she smiled nervously.

He moved closer, 'Heero don't touch her.Don't touch her.'He didn't listen to himself as he reached over and pushed the shoulder of her robe off her arm with his index finger.He wrapped his hand around her arm gently and pulled the injury closer to him.He was fighting a hormonal urge to pull her closer.He was barely succeeding."Hnnn.It looks like it may not even leave a mark."He could feel her gaze on his face, 'If you look at her Heero, there could be problems.Just don't look her in the eyes.You can still remain detached if you don't look her in the eye.'He looked anyway; it was like her gaze was a magnet to his eyes.Silence stretched between them as they regarded each other.His hand was still on her arm and his fingers were absently squeezing the flesh under them."Cold?"

Relena cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously as she crossed her arms in front of her, "What?"

"Are you cold Relena?"

"Why do you ask that Heero," a blush started to creep up her cheeks as she hypothesized embarrassing clues he may have noticed.

"You have goosebumps on your arms," he stated as he leaned down to her ear, "and your hair is wet," he finished softly.He circled around her, his hand slipping from her arm, and took a look at the bump on her head that seemed to be a bit smaller now.His hand was about to touch her shoulder when the sound of the door opening startled both of them.Heero's weapon was drawn instantly and leveled at the head of the intruder.

Zechs smiled at Heero as he entered the room, he saw the younger man shift his weapon to turn the safety back on and holster it again.Noin was just behind Zechs and smirked at the sight of the younger woman and her bodyguard, before she went over to hug her sister-in-law.

"Zechs, Noin," Heero greeted the couple, before glancing at Relena again.A very faint smile touched his lips, "I guess I will leave for the time.Zechs, come and get me after you're finished."

"Sure Heero."Heero nodded his thanks before he moved to the door, he glanced back at Relena one last time before he left her room to go to his own just next-door. 

"Well dear little sister, guess what I've arranged for you," Milliardo said as he embraced her in a hug.

"I've no idea, big brother.What?"

"You will be going on a two-to three-week long vacation."He watched her face for a reaction.

"What?!I can't do that!"Her voice rose in pitch quickly and her eyes were huge with shock at what her brother had done.

"Relena we don't know who these people are. We don't know about their resources.For all we know the people behind this could be here in the palace.If that is the case, they don't want to be connected with the assassination so they hired out.So it makes sense to get you away from here and your job for a while."

"Milliardo, I can't just go on a three week vacation!The Foreign Minister would never approve."

"Wrong.I've already talked to him.He has agreed to meet with your secretary to handle your meetings and look over your paperwork concerning the meetings he will be mediating on your behalf.Lady Une has agreed to look over the security issues that you were supposed to deal with between the colonies and Earth.So you have nothing to do."

"How can the Foreign Minister take on my work?He has his own to keep track of!"

"He said he didn't have anything scheduled for the next few weeks except for a few public talks which were easily rescheduled."Her brother smiled at her confidently, "You are taking a break." 

Lucretzia, who had stood there and watched the two siblings bicker back and forth decided to draw attention to herself by clearing her throat."Relena, you are the only family he has, other than myself.He loves you, you're his sister.You are also way overdue for a break, so you are taking one and that is final."She smiled sweetly, "Ok, now that business has been taken care of--how about some bonding with family."

The three of them sat and talked together for twenty minutes when Milliardo said he was getting tired, so he left to get Heero.Noin gave Relena an appraising look, "Relena, you are very, VERY, lucky you had that robe on when we came in.Even though your brother thinks Heero is a decent and honorable guy, I think he would have killed Heero if he tried anything with you wearing this."Noin said gesturing to Relena's attire.

"I didn't grab this on purpose, it was the first thing in my drawer," she replied defensively.

"Sure Relena.Admit it.You were trying to seduce him," Lucretzia prodded.

"I would never. --And even if I were…" Relena started but when she heard a knock on the door she stopped short.

"Relena, it's me," Heero's muffled voice came through the door.

"Come in Heero," she called. Lucretzia gave her a quick look that said 'we will finish this later,' and smiled at Relena before she went to the door to leave.

Meanwhile, Heero was standing outside Relena's door and he could hear her and Noin talking quietly.He decided that he shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation and he knocked on her door softly.He heard Relena's voice start to rise in pitch and volume and knocked again, louder this time, and announced himself."Relena, it's me."He could hear her slightly muffled voice invite him in.He opened the door and saw Noin give Relena an odd look before she left the room.Relena was standing by the time he had entered and closed the door behind him.

"Good evening Heero," Relena said with a slight smile.

"You sound like you're in a better mood than you were in earlier.Is this change in mood due to the attempt on your life?"He moved further into the room and went to the seat near her bed.He nodded at her and she sat back down on her bed, he noticed that she sunk into the dark green feather-bed top slightly. 

She smiled, not looking at him and her hands fidgeting in her lap, "I guess you could say that.Although I was very reluctant at first--it seems that I will finally be taking a vacation."She turned her head slightly to look at the man before her, "I assume my brother told you about it."

"Yes, he did.I offered to go along and he said I was welcome to."

"You really don't have to go along on this trip.I mean--well, the girls are coming along, Hilde and Dorothy.Maybe Sally just as a precaution.And we're probably going to stay with Quatre, he offered, and then Duo will be going along too."Her eyes had slowly moved away from his while she spoke and her hands were still fidgeting in her lap.

"Relena."She wouldn't look at him, growing a tiny bit frustrated he reached over and raised her face, "Relena, I want to go with you.I want to make sure you're safe."His fingers slipped from her jaw, down her neck to rest on her shoulder."You always have worked too hard," he said softly.

When Relena looked into his eyes she saw a look of tenderness there, her mind commented that, that look, was becoming a bit more common when he was around her."Recent history has seemed to indicate that I must work hard to preserve peace.You've said before that my presence is necessary to maintain it."

Heero nodded slightly."How is your arm," he inquired changing subjects.

Relena eased the body part in question out of her robe and showed it to him."It isn't too painful.A little burning and tingling in the area, but nothing serious."

Heero's finger had been lightly tracing around the wound.He stopped when she mentioned the sensations and looked up at her apologetically, as he reminded himself that everyone did not and could not ignore physical pain as well as he could.

Relena smiled at his chagrined expression and started to say something to him when she stated to feel dizzy.She blinked her eyes a few times, as her vision became fuzzy, hoping to clear them.

Relena started to sway slightly and Heero's hand, which was resting lightly on her arm, curled around it and tightened its grip on her."Relena?"The color was rapidly draining from her face and her eyes took on a glazed look."Relena?"

"What--Heero?"She could barely find the strength to breathe out those two words.Relena could barely hear him, his voice sounded so far away.Everything sounded so far away, muffled really. "Wraleana," his voice called again.He sounded panicked, was she dying?She had never heard him sound panicked before.She wanted to look him in the eyes and try to reassure him that she was still there, but her vision grew darker and she could barely make out his figure holding onto her.She could barely feel him holding her.It felt more like a blanket was wrapped around her than the arms of a man who had piloted one of the most deadly mobile suits in the planet's history.She heard him bellow for Sally and beg her to hang on before she fell into a black void. 

"Sally!"Heero yelled loudly, before remembering he had a communicator.He fumbled impotently with it, while trying to hold onto Relena, "Hang on Relena."Finally succeeding to activate the communicator he spoke into it."Sally!Get in here now!" 

to be continued…

*******


	7. Awakened With--A Voice?

Consciousness 7/

Consciousness 7/?

Gin Ryo no Nari

In the wonderful world of Gin anime characters live out their post-series life in bliss.In some cases they find their true love and settle down, in others, they may destroy military bases and/or their opposing forces as much as they want.Unfortunately, in the Real World, Companies or Corporations own them.So the only ownership I claim is on the stuff that happens in this story and even that has been done so many times that no one can really own it.In short, as much as I'd like to own, I don't.I don't have anything of value, except for my little 92/93 Ford Escort and even little Ryo isn't worth the cost of suing me.

Finally succeeding to activate the communicator he spoke into it."Sally!Get in here now!" 

*******

Relena's POV*

Warmth on her lips, she gasped softly and the warmth shifted.

A cool wind blew through her hair as her voice echoed off the cliffside.

She was standing on a submarine looking at Heero.

Her mouth cracked open and a searching tongue entered.

"Milli?!"There were loud noises all around her noises that she would later learn were the sounds of gunfire.

Dorothy stood before her spouting the glories of war.

A warm hand held onto her own tightly, keeping her from moving away from the man kissing her desperately.

She stood in a field of wildflowers, with the Darlians ready for a picnic.

A young boy, perhaps eight years old, with light blonde hair, Milliardo, kissed the scrape on her 

knee before putting a bandage on it and helping her up.

Her free hand went up to his neck, as she kissed him back, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Relena stood over the grave of her brother and lamented the loss of her last blood relative.

She leaned over the prone form in the pilot's flight suit; he looked so young and yet so old at the same time.

The engine noise was horribly loud; Heero explored her mouth briefly, before he pulled away from her.

She saw Katarina Peacecraft fall, the front of her white dress painted liberally with the blood of the gaping wound just below her breasts, tears still in her now glazed eyes and dark hair falling from her styled coif.

"HEERO!"She didn't want him to go fight her brother, but he said he had to, to protect her and peace.

Heero looked away from her and she could barely hear him say, "I'm sorry.I shouldn't have done that," over the engine noise."You need to go now."

****

Relena was floating in the dark confines of her head; she didn't know how long she had been trapped in the darkness but she feared it had been far too long.She thought she heard something--there it was again!She was starting to hear things!What relief from the oppressive silence that surrounded her--Wait!Was that Heero?She strained her mental ears to hear what was being said."…Her prognosis is good.The doctors said she was in a stable condition, her vitals and brain waves have returned to normal…" Doctors?She was in a hospital?What happened?She remembered talking to Heero in her room and then--darkness?Wait!There was another voice--Milliardo's.Heero and Milliardo both!She tried her best to connect her awareness with her body.She strained to reach the invisible bonds that tied her to her body.

"Heero, you should go back to your place or at least go out to the hall and get some sleep on a couch."Her brother and Heero were talking just as civilly with her, presumed, unconscious as they were when she was sitting there between the two of them.She tried harder to give them some sign but she still could not do anything."You've been at her bedside for the past three days.You'll do her no service by neglecting yourself.She wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of her."

'Milliardo!'She screamed so loudly that it deafened her, and yet it still did not reach the outside world.'Heero!'She hung her head before speaking softly to herself.'I'm here.I want to wake up.'She shook her head resolutely and stretched out with her mind, straining, grasping, and desperately trying to capture the threads that tied her to her body.

"I left her--I broke down, and took a shower last night.Duo said I was going to wake her up with the stench.--A nurse stayed with her and said that her hand moved while I was gone.--I won't leave her again, not until she wakes up and sends me away."

"I have to go.Someone has to file your paperwork."Milliardo's voice had the barest tint of teasing in it.Relena was saying her brother's name again when she felt something touch her forehead."Noin will be by on her lunch.Goodbye little sister" she heard the soft click of a door being opened and closed.She felt him touch her forehead.She was starting to feel things again.She had to try harder!She could feel a sweaty palm in her hand-in fact she could feel a pins and needles sensation all over her body now.She gathered her strength to her and shouted with all her might, 'Heero!' and finally she felt her body respond in accordance of her will.

Heero sat in his chair at Relena's bedside.His hand clutched hers tightly, his thumb stroking the back of her hand absently."Heero."He looked to Relena's face hoping to see her eyes opened and a smile upon her lips.Instead her eyes were still closed, but her lips were parted.She had moved.She had spoken a whisper of his name."Relena?"He whispered hoarsely.He felt her hand twitch in his hand and a groan escaped her throat.

Relena ached almost everywhere, but she had feeling.She could feel the oxygen tubes running to her nose; the tape holding an IV tube to her arm and the electrodes attached to various parts of her body."Relena?"Heero's voice was a soft question.With what felt like great effort she turned her head and opened her eyes.What she saw was the face of her friend and protector with a slight smile gracing his lips.He released her hand and reached up to the wall to activate the com.

"Relena's awake." 

To be continued…

AN:The segments in Relena's POV at the beginning of this chapter are flashes of memories.Some perhaps remembered, some forgotten or repressed due to some traumatic experience.


	8. Of Friends and Family

Consciousness 8/?  
  
Ryo Gin no Nari  
  
Me write. Me use characters that me no own.  
  
I wish I did, hell, don't we all? Anyway I don't, I'm just playing with them, using their names and distinguishing features. I'm a pauper who's playing with expensive playthings that are not mine, hoping I don't get noticed and made an example of.  
  
He released her hand and reached up to the wall to activate the com. "Relena's awake."  
  
*******  
  
Heero's statement turned stoic when a pair of doctors and a nurse with a tray of various medical gadgets came in a couple minutes later. Relena noted the change in his statement as curious, but decided to ask him about it later, when they had less company. As the trio slowly approached her bed they eyed the quiet man with a fair amount of trepidation, their eyes widened as he stood and backed away from her bedside. They sighed in relief and moved to their patient much faster. They paused when they saw the young man reach under his coat.  
  
Heero pulled out a handheld digital com and promptly dialed a connection, the doctors relaxed visibly. Heero gave them a mild glare before he turned and began speaking in the com softly. Heero recognized the woman who had been assigned as Zechs' secretary, "Where's Zechs?"  
  
The woman met his gaze calmly. "I'm sorry Agent Yuy, he has not yet made it to the office." She glanced down at her desk for a moment. "What shall I tell him when he arrives?"  
  
"Tell him she's awake." The secretary's jaw dropped and her eyes widened visibly. He heard her faintly whisper something about Relena being watched by saints, before he disconnected the link. He watched, with a little irritation, as the doctors poked and prodded Relena like some sort of lab rat and asked her the standard questions.  
  
Relena sat there as passively as she could while the doctors took readings with various devices and stuck her with needles; drawing blood. She cringed when they accidentally hit the IV needle, moving it around in her hand. The doctors explained to her what had happened. They told her that she had suffered from a minor blood clot, very small they assured her, from the blow to her head. The clot decreased the blood supply to her brain, which caused a loss of consciousness. They explained that they had administered blood thinners and anti-coagulants to treat her. The doctors then proceeded to ask her numerous questions; her name, her age, what was the last thing she remembered, was she experiencing any discomfort, and other similar questions. They asked her to perform a few tasks-lift your right arm, wiggle your toes, etc.-to confirm her physical ability. They seemed to be killing time. "Is there anything else you needed to test me for? I'm feeling a little tired from all the uh, poking and prodding."  
  
At that moment Heero chose to glare at the doctors, again, encouraging the medical staff to leave the young woman alone.  
  
"No Madam Vice Minister. We'll just let you rest for a while. Before your brother gets here anyway." The female doctor replied with a small smile, in a theatrical whisper she added, "Your lover here, is the only one who's spent more time here than your brother."  
  
"He's not-," but her sentence was cut off by the door closing. Her checks were burning as she turned to apologize to Heero.  
  
"I've corrected her several times. I think Duo's been talking to her." Heero said, before she could speak. "The doctor knows that there is nothing like that between us."  
  
His comment hurt a little, but she chose to ignore it, because she decided she was being too sensitive. It was an accurate statement. "So Heero--what really happened to me. My vitals and brain waves wouldn't be coming back to normal if it was just a black out. What happened?"  
  
Heero looked at her slightly perplexed, "You heard Zech's and my conversation?"  
  
"Just parts of it. It was then that I started to--awaken--I guess that's what you'd call it."  
  
She shifted her head to one side and looked him in the eyes. "Now don't change the subject. What happened to me?" Her voice was gentle, but at the same time a subtle command was hidden in its layers.  
  
Heero thought back to that night, he forced his voice to sound normal. "You blacked out and collapsed." He could see her pitching slowly forward off of her bed and into him. He caught her and put her on her bed. "I called for Sally," he saw her hand start to twitch andvery soon her whole body was convulsing. He was doing his best to keep her on her bed when Sally came in, 'Oh my god!' she whispered. "We took you in Sally's car and brought you here. We explained what happened and they thought you might have had a blood clot. You did, it turned out, but it had moved from the region around your brain by the time they looked at you." He paused to take a breath to keep his voice calm, "It was moving in the direction of your heart and lungs, so they used a laser to eradicate it before it could further harm you."  
  
"So that's what happened to me," she said softly, her eyes focused on the light radiating out from behind the blinds of her hospital window. Heero nodded slightly as he stretched his back, before sitting in the seat he had occupied for days. Silence enveloped them for a few moments before Relena spoke again. "Has the public been informed of my situation?"  
  
"They know that you are in a hospital in relation to the attempt made on your life. They don't know that you've been comatose."  
  
"That is probably for the best, otherwise they would start looking for people to blame, and I'd have to find a way to calm them all."  
  
"We were lucky that you came out of it," he said softly.  
  
"What was that Heero?"  
  
"The assassins are lucky you didn't stay in a coma for much longer.--The people are used to you making appearances, even when you've been confined to hospitals. Une and Noin have both been saying that the public is starting to become concerned."  
  
"Heero?--You do know that "Noin" has married and her last name is officially Merquise. Right?"  
  
"Yes I know that Relena. But she will always be Noin as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, she responds to it, so it's efficient."  
  
Relena smirked slightly and shook her head, 'Only Heero.' There was a knock on her door; both she and Heero looked in its direction when her brother entered with a haggard smile on his features. Relena turned her attention back to Heero, and gave him a look, "Heero, would you mind?" Heero nodded his assent as he stood and left the room.  
  
"Relena! How are you? Did you wake up after I left? What was it like?"  
  
"Milliardo, I'm okay, I could hear you and Heero talking before you left. And it was dark and empty." Her brother leaned down to her and hugged her tightly. "Milli--Milli--I can't--breathe." Relena gasped out. Thankfully her brother loosened his grip on her and he began to catch her up and discuss her time off with her.  
  
Meanwhile Heero sat himself in a chair next to her room and rather quickly he fell asleep. For the first time in days.  
  
"Relena?" Heero queried, he knocked on her door and it opened, "Relena?" he pushed the door open further and there was nothingness beyond it.  
  
There was a loud scream from behind, he turned and then he was at the party again. He could see the assassin on the balcony aiming at Relena. He had just started to run towards her when the shots were fired. He saw them hit Relena and her body jolted with each successive impact. He heard an animalistic scream echoloudly off the walls, "NO!" It took him a moment torealize that it had been torn from his own throat. He ran to her crumpling form and caught her upper body in his arms just before she hit the floor. He saw her mouth wet with blood, she gasped and shuddered in his arms. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her head lolled back before she coughed once more, and her blood splattered onto the top portion of his shirt as well as his neck and face. Everything faded into shade and shadow.  
  
Suddenly he was leaning on a wall of Relena's room with Zechs and Noin. The three of them were listening to the two doctors. It was what had happened after Relena's surgery.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zechs voice was trembling in anxiety and anger.  
  
"We mean that your sister has suffered from a serious blow to the head. She has gone into a coma because her mind could not deal with the trauma her body suffered tonight, on top of all the stress that she undoubtedly endures from her job." The male doctor responded while nervously fidgeting with the ends of his coat. "We aren't sure when she will come out of it," he glanced at Heero, "if she does come out of it. But the fact remains that the longer that she remains comatose---the more likely that she will remain that way."  
  
Heero's fists tightened as he suppressed his urge to vent his irrational anger. His last outburst had scared even himself after he had calmed down. Heero had been grateful that only one hand had been on the male doctor's throat; otherwise he probably would have snapped it. Still it had taken Zechs, Noin and a few members of hospital security to get him to put the doctor down.  
  
The female doctor noticed his fidgeting and stepped in on behalf of her nervous counter-part. "There is a strong possibility that she will awaken within the week. The trauma was not extensive. But you have to understand that coma patients can be long healed and still remain in that state." She sighed and frowned slightly as she brought up a more painful topic. "With a patient in her condition it is procedure to have the family decide on life support options. We have an IV inserted in her arm for now-but that is all we are within limits to do without signed family consent. And in her current condition, she doesn't need anything else-but you must decide on long term options." The doctors handed them a clipboard of information before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
In reality Heero was still in the chair, his face scrunched in an statement of pain. Duo and Quatre were coming down the hallway, Duo with his characteristic smile and Quatre gesturing with his hands as the pair talked.  
  
"I wonder if Heero's finally going to go back to his room at the palace to sleep, or his apartment since Lena's awake?"  
  
"I doubt that Duo, you know how he is. There he is, I guess her brother must be in with her."  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Is he--he's asleep?" A smirk developed on his face.  
  
Quatre took notice of Duo's statement, "Duo," he warned, "don't do it."  
  
A disappointed look crossed Duo's features briefly, before he smiled tightly. "I wouldn't wake him up. I'll admit it was tempting, but he hasn't slept in 5 days. He didn't sleep the night she was shot, the day she wasn't allowed visitors and the three days since. That and he'd probably kill me."  
  
Heero groaned in his sleep, Duo smirked to himself and then looked to Quatre. "Sounds like HE'S having a nice dream," Duo said suggestively. Quatre just smiled  
  
sheepishly as a blush threatened to stain his cheeks.  
  
Quatre started to say something when the sleeping man shifted in his sleep and groaned, "Oh God---What have I done?"  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
